What You Want (Edward Nygma x Reader)
by Shan Kyohaku
Summary: As a fellow night stalker, what you wanted was out of the picture. Your purpose in this line of work is to serve and give what the customer wants and it seems that this quirky man is no exception. (One-Shot)


He couldn't help it - the strange urge that was bothering him, that was keeping him up tonight. The natural instinct that every man feels from time to time, some more than others, and him not at all. At least, not until now. He just couldn't help it.

Edward lay there on his bed, under blankets that were warmer than usual. He needed the release. This was unusual. He never really had this problem before and he didn't know what set it off. He'd been completely fine all day, at least, until he got home, then he went to bed and dreamt about her. The woman who stole his heart, his attention, and maybe his mind. It wasn't uncommon of him to dream of Kristen. Some dreams were sad, others were pleasant, and sometimes they were just memories. But it was different tonight. Tonight they weren't dreams but fantasies that he would not dare speak to anyone about. Fantasies that put him to shame for having such thoughts.

Edward was yearning for her, for a dead woman's touch. Her light touch, her skin against his, the small pecks that littered his face and blessed his lips.

Then he stopped. He opened his eyes wide as he realized his hands had traveled slowly from his chest to his abdomen right above his area in which was aching for some sort of pleasure. "You should really get that fixed." Edwards head whipped to the side, looking at a dark figure beside his bed. "I mean, ya know." A high whistle left his lips as his hand motioned up and down as if he was holding onto something.

Baffled at this, Edward sat up straight and turned himself to face his counterpart. "No! No I'm not going to degrade myself into doing some lowly indecent way of "fixing" my problem." Even if he were by himself, he would never think of doing something of the sort. No one would know, but he would. He didn't want to shame himself later on about the things he did at night, especially his other half.

"Right. And killing people is a hell of a lot better thing to do than jacking off. You know, I'm more apart from you than a part of you." He said, leaning against the dresser as a sigh left his lips but then his eyes lit up and a smile grew on his face looking forward. He then turned to look at Edward with a smirk. "Oh I see...You want the real thing, not just you lying there feeling like some sort of lonely, pathetic, idiotic, loser."

Edward only looked down as he felt heat spread out from his face to his ears and even to his neck. He wasn't wrong.

"Of course I'm not wrong. I'm you. Well, I've got a great idea, even though all my ideas are great." he said smugly, rubbing his hands together.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was dark and it was freezing yet here you were wearing a short black skirt with fishnet stockings and black heels. As for your top, you wore a simple white tank top that exposed more than you would have liked but thankfully you had a fur tan coat to keep you somewhat warm.

Every night, on that corner, where you would get picked up by strangers and humiliate yourself even further, doing things you never thought you'd end up doing, in the heat of the late night hours where you faked your pleasures in exchange for the green that let you survive life, you question as to what decisions led you to lead this dark and dreadful hallucination of a life.

You kept walking around like you had for the past hour, staying away from the other girls who had already marked their territory. That's when a mint green vehicle started cruising slowly down the street and disappeared into another. You didn't think anything of it until it passed by again. Your eyebrows dug into your skin. Usually, the customers would pull up to any random street walker. It didn't matter who they got as long as they got some tail. You stood there thinking as to how picky this particular joe is until it pulled up right in front of you.

Well, that's my cue, you grumbled to yourself. You walk towards the car to its passenger side and lean down to meet your man for the evening. He looked like a nervous wreck, his face red as he stared straight ahead, knuckles turning white from holding onto the steering wheel too tight.

"Looking for a good time sweetheart?" you said with a smirk, making sure to show off your bust to him. He side glanced at you and nervously pushed up his glasses.

He cleared his throat and a small scared voice squeaked out of him, "Um, do you mind?"

"Not at all. As long as you got the dough to go, I'll do anything for you sweetheart." You opened the door to another night of loveless sex and entered his small car.

"Um, y-your seatbelt."

"What?" you said looking at him.

"You're not wearing your seatbelt. I prefer that you do, you know, just in case."

"Oh, uh, alright." you said with a bit of confusion and pulled on your seatbelt.

Throughout the ride it was completely silent except for the rumbling of the engine. This man, which you still didn't know the name of, kept his eyes straight forward, either because he couldn't look at his future mistake or, and you hope, that he was all about safety. "Soo... What's your name?"

"Edward. And yours?"

"_" that was it. It went back to the silence until you pulled up to a building. At least we're not doing it in his car, you thought, a little less sleazy. He got out without you noticing, Too busy in your own thoughts, that he went to the other side and opened your door.

Your heels clicked through the silent halls of the building until you reached a metal door. Edward leaned over to unlock it and enter his small domain. You took a seat on his bed, legs crossed trying to make yourself look a little more seducing. "Nice place." you said in a sweet voice.

"T-thank you. Tea?" he said stiffly, strangely, have stood in his home not knowing what to do with himself, his lanky body fidgety until he rushed to the sink to fill up a kettle with water. You realized how different he is from most of the men you spent nights with before. He was clean-cut, he wasn't sleazy looking nor did he act like it. Not a single rude or promiscuous remark left his pretty pink lips, and surprisingly he was good looking as well compared to all the middle aged, married men you've met up with before.

You got up and walked towards him, his back to you. Your hands laid on his waist which caused him to take in a breath and become still. "No, it's fine, I don't need tea...just you." You whispered in his ear sliding your hand low until you reached the button of his pants.

Edward jumped at this. You snapped your hands back to yourself as he turned around and faced you with an awkward out of place smile on his face. Frustration grew on your face as you placed your hands on your hips. "Look, are we gonna do this or what? I don't have all night for you to make up your mind if you want it or not. I got other people to satisfy."

"No! I'm sorry, it's just that... I've never done this before -"

"And you didn't think a handie could satisfy your need?"

Told you. "Shut up!" Edward harshly whispered to himself.

"'Scuse me?" you asked with arms crossed.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything! So that tea..." Edward said, quickly redirecting the topic. You sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be a simple night.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." you said placing a hand to your temple as you walked to his sofa to sit on. Although you seemed irritated by him, (which is a bit harsh since he did say it's his first time doing this) you were not. The whole week wasn't going through ease. You were tired, being up so late, meeting strange men, everything down to your very soul.

At that moment you just wanted to rest for just a bit. He was making tea which would take a bit of time so it wouldn't hurt to rest your eyes. A few minutes in, and you were startled at the fact that you were falling asleep. Your eyes went wide, compelling yourself not to fall asleep, but you found yourself cozied up under a blanket.

Instantly you rose from your spot looking around the apartment to find the lanky man sitting on his bed reading his book. "Oh, uh, you're awake..."

"How long have I've been out?" you questioned all panicky.

"Um, about an hour I believe." you groaned at this. You could've earned more money by staying out at the streets then being here with this guy. Unless...

"Did you do anything while-" When Edward realized where you were going with that sentence he immediately cut you off.

"No no no no! Never! When I saw you, I just thought you needed some sleep, so I got you one of my sheets..."

"Oh, well thanks..."

"If you like, I can just drive you home and pay you for your time-"

That's when you stopped him from going on. He was a nice guy, if it were anyone else giving you this opportunity of freedom you would've taken it but he was honest and decent. Might as well give him his moneys worth. "No that's okay. You paid for a good night and that's what I'm gonna give you."

You stood up and walked towards him. You took the book out of his hands and placed it on the tiny table next to his bed. Your hand went to the back of his head and curled your fingers in his hair. For some reason, there was a small smile on your lips while he looked up at you in wonderment. You placed a small kiss on his lips testing to see if he would enjoy it. Edward continued to stare at you but his eyes fluttered close as his hands placed themselves on your hips. You climbed on top of him, his legs between your knees.

Edward enjoyed the kiss until he opened his eyes at the sound of an all too familiar voice. "She's enjoying this. Maybe if I, you know, took over, we'd probably be the best she's ever had. Might even come back to us instead of the other way around..."

Edward pulled away from you whispering a no causing you to open your eyes and look at him with confusion. "What? If you want me to leave I can."

"What?" He whipped his head to look at you with wide eyes. "Uh, no, I mean, I don't want you to leave, it would be nice if you'd stay, I mean, if you like." he said in a sputtering mess. You couldn't help once more at smiling at him. A complete nervous wreck. All the men you've been with try to put up a macho man act but this one was acting exactly how he's feeling. It was different but you enjoy it, that he wasn't trying to impress you or make his ego bigger than what it is.

"Alright." you responded, a hand now to his cheek as you gave him another kiss. Edward melted back into the kiss. For what felt like forever, you two kissed each other as if you were high schoolers at makeout point. You pulled away asking "how do you want it?" remembering this is a job.

"How? I don't think-"

"The sex. How do you want it?"

Edward was at a loss of words. How did he want it? A question he had no answer to. Why not tease her? Tie her up. Torture her a bit? No. That's not how things will go. You will not be apart of this night. At. All. " How would you want it?"

This surprised you. Someone asked what _you_ wanted. Nobody really cared what your wants and needs were. Nobody wanted to listen. This wasn't about the sex either. The fact that someone even asked someone who was as low in the chain as you, maybe lower than dirt, and they actually wanted your opinion on something. That was a change and it felt nice. You placed kisses from his cheek to his ear And whispered "I would want it nice..." you did the same thing to the other side of his face and finished your sentence at his other ear "and slow."

Chills went through Edward at how sensual your whispers were. His eyes fluttered closed as your divine lips took a journey from the corners of his lips to his neck where you felt the fast pulse go in time and then right back to his face where your lips hovered over his, giving light sensations and little breaths to tease him further.

"You're a very gentle lover."

"Is that good?"

"Honey, that's what every woman wants. That tenderness. Where you take your time and not rush into things, No filthy words, where you're putting emotion into it instead of just it all being one sided. Where you feel like it's actual love being made instead of just sex. Where you don't feel like an object..." you sighed. It was tiresome. That's all you ever wanted. At first you had no idea that you blurred the lines between love and lust. Any attention to you from a man you had mistaken it of them wanting to be with you when really they wanted to be _in_ you. At first you thought that every man was like this, and maybe that is the case, but down the line after each short relationship, it was you. You always found yourself falling for the wrong kind of men. Each one used you or abused you in some sort of way. In the end, it was you who ruined your own life and no one else. You can try to place blame on a plate to whoever you want but the truth is always clear that it's you who placed yourself on the worst of situations.

"I-I'm really sorry..." Edward had no clue what to say to you. He figured that you would feel unsatisfied with your occupation but he didn't realize how much of a heart you had that was broken. When you told him how you felt, he heard the damaged person you are and how much of your life you wish didn't want to live. Now here he is, lying next to a woman that he made feel worse and he felt guilty. He deserved it. That was the entire plan. Just to find someone to help with his urge.

"I need to get going. I've been here a lot longer than I needed to be." You snapped him out of his thoughts as he watched you sit up in his bed, back to him, putting your top back on preparing to leave for another stranger. "Just pay me for the hour you wanted, you don't have to pay extra."

"N-No, I-I, let me pay for the hours you stayed. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't."

You turned to look at him with a straight face and then went back to getting dressed. "If you insist..." Standing up you turned to him with your hand out. A bit startled, Edward sat up making sure that the bottom half of his body is covered up and reached for his pants that laid on the ground. The transaction conducted made him feel even more guilty than before. He looked at you, a tired, drained look upon your face. It's reasonable for that look.

Once the money was in your hands, you turned ready to head out of the door, more than likely to never see him again. Suddenly something inside Edward made him blurt out the words he didn't he would actually say again. "C-can I see you again?"

A frown on your face, you turned and looked at him. "I don't make appointments, you'll just have to meet me at that corner if you want more."

"No! I mean, not in that way. In the daytime, like, for lunch." You stood surprised at this request. Someone wanted to see you to probably get to know you.

"As in, like a date?"

"Well, I suppose, and can make you dinner instead, if you don't want lunch." He said. His face was red beyond belief. You walked up to him, cost in your arms, a bit apprehensive at your response, but you knew that nothing could go wrong.

"I can go for lunch...and maybe dinner next time round." he looked up at you first with shock, but then a bright smile came by. "If you want, maybe you can stay for the night...I mean, it's Gotham, a bit dangerous at this time of night..."

"Although I wouldn't mind that at all, I can't. I gotta get back to my post or else I'm deep fried." you giggled.

"Let me drive you back then."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Edward pulled up at the opposite side of where the other night stalkers were. There you two sat in a small bit of silence until you spoke up. "Um, so that lunch date, where at?"

"There's this little restaurant right down the road from here. This italian place. We can meet there if you like."

A smile appeared on your face. It was like high school girl being asked out for her very first date. You were actually happy. Another change that you can get use to. "Yeah...I can do that." you looked at Edward, him having a smile as well. Undoing your seat belt, you got out of Edward's car and leaned into the window saying "Thank you."

A/N: Just so you guys know, I really appreciate CheshyFreshy for being a beta reader and helping me edit this story so it can be as great as it is now and not come out as sloppy as I would usually leave a story. Thanks for being a great help!


End file.
